league_of_legends_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hadir
Hadir, the murderous maestro, is an ADC who works best top lane and is mainly for taking advantage of both killing and dying, the more he kills, the more likely he can switch from ADC to a tank. Passive: Every Death Counts Hadir gains permanent stacks which will determine what form or style he's going to be most about, it's either he gets "undertaker" stacks, or "undertaken" stacks. Undertaker stacks are granted for every enemy champion or epic creep (like dragon, baron or the buffs) Hadir kills, these stacks increase Hadir's health and armor/magic resist. Once Hadir reaches 10 stacks, Hadir turns into his "Glorious Destroyer" form, a form which turns him from an ADC to a mage-tank hybrid.Assists only counts as half, so you need two assists to get one Undertaker stack. Undertaken stacks on the other hand are granted for every time Hadir is killed, these stacks improve his lifesteal, damage and speed, once he reaches 10 of these stacks, he turns into his "Ravager" form, a form which causes him to deal much more significant damage, a heightened crit ratio and damage, speed boost and a change of his W. Q: Scimitar Strike Hadir dashes towards a target opponent, dealing some amount of damage, if this attack becomes the killing blow, Hadir gains two Undertaker stacks instead of one. W: Sarcophagus Hadir traps a target in a sarcophagus, if the trapped enemy dies, the respawn time of the killed enemy is lengthened. W: Slicing Zone Only accessible once reaching ravager form Hadir chooses a specific circular zone, he attacks all beings in that zone (essentially becoming like the duskblade or Zed's ult, but significantly weaker), all enemies are slowed afterwards and leak mana. E: At Doom's Doorway Hadir fires a skillshot that if it strikes an opponent, the struck target is stunned for 2 seconds and is granted a small damage overtime. If this attack is dealt upon a target trapped in Sarcophagus, the attack significantly deals much more damage and lengthens the respawn timer even more R: Last Gasps Hadir marks himself, making him invincible (even to true damage) for 7 entire seconds, however, during these seven seconds, Hadir's basic attack is a one hit KO, after the 7 seconds are up, Hadir dies, this ability does not grant Hadir an Undertaken stack. Lore: Fighting his way out Some time ago, in Noxus there was a man named Hadir, he ruled a small part of the Noxian armada and was even thane of a small area, however, everything changed one day when a darkin by the name of Capralosyth attacked, ravaging his city he was the last man left, and he would rather die a warrior than flee a coward. Hadir and Capralosyth fought each other as the city burned and more soldiers came to aid him, but in the end, Hadir died, and his soul was taken by Wolf, or more properly known as Kindred. However, his death would not stay permanent, his rage burns, in the underworld he kills the judge of the dead and proceeded to fight his way out, in the end, he actually did, being a powerful warrior, his soul comes back to the mortal realm of Runeterra, and he quickly creates an artificial body made from magical flesh, until eventually he became ''reborn ''as a champion of noxus, now with the immense power fresh from the world of the dead.